


Sunday Morning

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, gratuitous describtions of boobs and butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things better than watching your hot girlfriend and that's watching your hot girlfriend while half-naked, even if she's writing an essay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Tucker shifted on the couch, readjusting his shorts to relieve some of the pressure that had built since he sat down. Kaikaina was splayed on the floor in front of him, diligently typing away on her laptop. The multitude of tabs as well as the several notebooks on either side of her were referenced as her fingers sped over the keys. Tucker stretched, taking in the sight before him. Despite the air conditioning working at full capacity, Kai hadn’t dressed herself beyond pulling on one of Tucker’s gym tank tops since rolling out of bed to continue working on her final essay for business class.

Tucker licked his lips. More than half of her breasts were barely contained by the flimsy material of the tank top. Kaikaina had her feet kicking in the air as she worked, her thighs flexing with each movement of her ankles. They fell with a thud, Tucker’s attention called to her going limp on the floor.

“I have been writing this paper all. Fucking. Night. Tuckerrrrrrr,” Kaikaina groaned, her head banging against the floor to the left of her laptop.

He laughed. “I wondered what would have you up this early in the morning.” The smugness in his voice was only matched by her overall annoyance at the impending doom of finals. She straightened herself back up, propping up on her elbows and typing again.

After another ten minutes of rapid typing, Kai jumped up, the fabric of her panties riding up the curve of her ass, almost creating a thong effect out of the cropped boyshorts. Tucker noted the paleness of the green lace trim offset with the darker green mesh-like fabric. Her breasts hung inside the loose material before being loosely covered again as she stretched onto her tip toes.

“I haven’t moved from that spot in a while. I’ll be right back,” she chirped as she bounced out the room. She padded out of the room to the bathroom, the door quickly shutting behind her. Tucker sighed to himself, looking around for one of the throw pillows to potentially cover things if she kept this up. He stretched to see what page she was typing on, nodding in appreciation when he saw she was nearing completion.

Kaikaina soon returned, bouncing in and settling back down on the floor in front of her laptop. She adjusted her panties once on the floor, pulling them down. Tucker watched as more of the essay filled the computer screen, moving to the next page. Tucker had zoned out thinking of undressing her when she clapped triumphantly, rolling over to sit up, giving him a good view down the front of her shirt.

“Alllll done!” Kaikaina exclaimed, leaning an arm behind her to get back up on her feet, readjusting the top so it stayed where it should. Tucker half-paid attention until he found her settling in his lap, one of her knees on either side of his hips, the warmth between her legs radiating against the hardness in his shorts.

“Why hello there. You sure you’re all done?” he asked, each of his hands settling on her hips. She leaned down to kiss him as she shifted her hips on his lap, eliciting a small moan out of Tucker.

“Well, I’m done with the paper,” she explained, her hands at the hem of the tank top as she pulled it over her head, “doesn’t mean I’m done with you.”


End file.
